Perfect Plan
by Anidee
Summary: From the perspective of a third person (OC) in a love triangle. 1XR implied. Love..eh..sort of //one-shot fic//


  
  
  
  
  
  


Perfect Plan by Anidee

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

  
  
  
  


Genre: General and Love...eh...sort of...

  
  


AN: As you read this, you will understand what I'm saying here. I am an avid fan of HxR. This is in no way a self insert or a Mary Sue, or whatever you wanna call it where the author likes to put him/herself in the fics. This is merely focusing on the perspective of the third person in a love triangle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was in love.

  
  
  
  


In love with the mysterious Heero Yuy. I was surprising even myself, that I was capable of forming more than vague emotions for a complete stranger. The astounding revelation left me dumbstruck for a couple of days, but after a while, the idea became enjoyable. And my appetite to see him intensified. No longer could I be satiated with a slight glimpse at his masculine form, as he dashingly strode to his car, heading to work at the crack of dawn. And living adjacent to his apartment no longer held its exciting advantages. There had been a time when I relished pressing my ear onto the thin hindrance of a wall separating our apartments, hearing the sounds of weights and other exercising equipments being employed. My eyes would twinkle and I would lick my lips as I delved into the perversities of my mind, enjoying the sinful taste. However, even this tactic had become inadequate, only teasing me as my lust for Heero escalated. No, I would have to become a bit more up-front with my feelings. And I knew exactly how.

  
  
  
  


Heero seldom inhabited his home during the weekdays, but on weekends he was almost always there. I summoned all the courage tucked in the recesses of my mind, and put my plan into action. On a breezy Saturday morning, I knocked on Heero's door. It took a couple of minutes, but he finally answered the door. The look on the his face clearly indicated his surprise to see a stranger standing before him, but he quickly recovered and asked plainly what my business was. I brushed his rude tone aside, and cheerfully introduced myself as his next door neighbor. Fibbing that dining with me was a must with new tenants, I insisted he join me for dinner next week. Heero seemed uninterested, stating so quite bluntly. He was dampening my spirits, but I was in no mood to concede to defeat. I persisted, and after instructing him of our date for next week, I shoved the lasagna I made into his hands. There was a peeved look spreading across his handsome features, but I was determined. Ignoring the hard glare, I said farewell and quickly dashed to my apartment. 

  
  
  
  


It was no surprise that Heero didn't show up for our date. Indignation coursed through my body, fires of anger boiling my blood. To assuage the bitter ache dwelling in my heart, I turned to the promising comfort of alcohol. Depleting the expensive bottle of wine specifically bought for this occasion, I dragged my proud form to Heero's door and ferociously kicked it. The door flung open and I came face to face with the muzzle of a 9mm pistol. In such a wasted state of mind, I merely slapped the gun aside and entered the apartment. I could hear Heero growling and telling me to get out, but I ignored his rubbish and teetered into his living room. It was a stark scene, only a small couch and a TV adorning the white walls. I would have headed for his bedroom next if not for the picture frame on top of the TV that caught my eye. I trudged to the object and picked it up. It took me a while to get my eyes focused on the picture but I finally managed to see a pretty blond-haired girl wearing a diplomat's uniform.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero roughly snatched the picture away from me, his eyes, the daggers of death stabbing at my heart. I slowly asked who she was-I knew it was the Vice Foreign Minister-but I wanted to know her relation to Heero. He didn't answer, and firmly grabbed me by the arm and shoved me out of his house. I stood there in the dark staring at his door, wondering what a fool I made of myself. Then it hit me. Heero had declined my offer because he was already involved with someone. And not just any girl. The Vice Foreign Minister.

  
  
  
  


If it had been another person, perhaps I would've stopped my pursuit for Heero's heart. However, I personally disliked Relena Darlian, and the thought of Heero being with her pained me like a thousand slaps in the face. She was a shallow, immature brat who didn't deserve him. Conceding defeat was no longer an option. I had to win. To win Heero's love and take him away from Darlian's evil grasp. That was probably it. Heero wasn't attracted to her, but Darlian was the one who was pursuing him. And with her power and prestige, she most likely threatened the handsome boy to stay by her side. How Heero withstands that evil woman's presence was a miraculous feat. The thought troubled me deeply, and I knew I had to formulate a plan to rescue him from the clutches of that corrupted politician. Fortune seemed to lean on my side, as I discovered from a friend of mine, that Darlian was in need of a new personal assistant. I thanked the heavens for this opportunity and prepared for the interview.

  
  
  
  


As I expected, Darlian was most pleased with me. I plastered a smile and pretended I enjoyed that wretched girl's company. On the inside, I was seething at her phony kindness and had to fight an enormous urge to yank her mustard colored hair. I was relieved when the interview was over and I was given the job. Although the prospect of working close with Darlian had me gagging, it was the only way to win Heero's love. However, the first and foremost objective was to win Darlian's trust. Then, presuming that I am her best friend, she'll spill the beans on everything in her screwy life, especially on how she forced Heero to date her. I would listen tentatively while secretly recording her on tape. Then I'll set out all the tabloids and reveal her true intentions. Darlian will then be too embarrassed and forcibly resign from her position. I would be a hero and have the man of my dreams. The thought was exquisitely tasteful. However, the task was anything but easy, but I was focused and prepared to carry out my plan.

  
  
  
  


My tactics worked. Darlian's trust in me congealed as the weeks passed. We had lunch and dinner together on weekdays and were inseparable on weekends. She turned out to be a rather enjoyable companion than I previously thought. For one thing, she was hardly the bore I imagined. Instead, Darlian had a witty sense of humor, unveiling a laughing side of me I never knew existed. I also assumed the girl was shallow, having seen her taste in cars (pink limousine) and spewing out insane ideologies of peace. However, as I delved deeper into political affairs, I realized how essential her words meant to the rest of the world. Everyday, her mailbox was engulfed by thousands of letters, stating people's love and support for the Vice Foreign Minister and her political stands. She carried the burden of the world on strong shoulders, never fatigued by the weight, only happy to serve others. Having once believed she hated her job, there was a realization that Relena was devoted and passionate about her duties. As for the car, it was a gift from her late adoptive father, and one of the few entities she had that reminded her of him. It's quite sad how I was thousands of miles off when I arrogantly described Relena before I met her. To criticize the dull case that held a transcendent jewel is something I'll regret for the rest of my days. She was nothing like the person I thought she was, and I was truly glad that I had this opportunity to meet such a remarkable individual. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Now of course, my newfound feelings for Relena conflicted with my desire for Heero. On one hand, I desperately wanted Heero in my arms. On the other hand, I no longer had the heart to hate Relena. She had become one of my closest friends and the thought of breaking her heart made my own ache. It was around this time of grueling contemplation, that Relena decided to tell me about Heero.

  
  
  
  


I was in utter shock when she told me her story. The shock soon melted away, leaving a pang in my heart. How painful it must be, when you love someone more than yourself but can't be there to brush his tear away. How heart wrenching it must be, to have to choose between your personal life and your career. Relena has sacrificed much of the former to salvage the world from the depths of war. She placed the world's needs before her own. Truly, she was the epitome of altruism.

  
  
  
  


That day with Relena made my decision clear. I felt no longing for Heero anymore. Ironically, my present plan was intent on getting them together. I would need help however, and that would come from Duo Maxwell. I've met him on frequent occasions while visiting outerspace with Relena. He was also a Preventer and a close friend of Heero's. When I told him of my plan, he was more than willing to help, confiding his mutual objective. Ecstatic to hear his unconditional support, we immediately set out to plot our good intentions. I have faith and confidence that our efforts will bear the most perfect plan to get those two lovebirds together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I can hardly wait!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
